Between the Lines of two Stories
by PowerfulDragongirl2000
Summary: Yugi has a sister!  She's bringing him and his friends in danger, what can he and she do to restore peace once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I do not own Knight Rider and Yugioh

I was just bored and wanted to write a story, so hope you like it.

* * *

><p>It was a warm sunrise as a young man stood by the coast of Domino City. A year has passed after the incident with his best friend Joey Wheeler that had been controlled by the Millennium Rod.<p>

"Sigh".

"What is wrong, partner?", asked the Spirit of the Puzzle also known as Yami Yugi. Yugi looked beside him and saw his alter ego standing there beside him watching him. He was able to see the crimson eyes looking worried at him.

"There is nothing wrong", Yugi said turning his head away to avoid eye contact.

"I see that there is something wrong", said Yami.

Yugi was looking at the ray of the sun resting on the water.

"It's just…"

"Yes?"

"My parents had called me earlier, because they had news for me."

"Oh, what kind of news?", Yami asked interested.

Yugi sighed once more, "My sister comes back to visit me and grandpa."

Yami frowned and thought, _"Yugi has a sister?"_

"I heard that", said Yugi grinning.

He turned and walked down the street where the ship was lying ashore that Yugi and his friends had taken to Duelist Kingdom.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?", asked Yami.

"She is working just like my mom and dad", Yugi replied.

"You mean the same job or…?"

"No, she is just working as hard as them", corrected Yugi hitting a stone with his right shoe.

"Why are you then sad?", asked Yami.

"Because, I haven't seen her for several years and she was always the one, before I've moved to grandpa that took care of me until she finished her high school. Afterwards she had to leave for a university."

"Is it not a good thing that she went to the University?", asked Yami confused because he still couldn't understand why Yugi was sad because of that.

"It is not that I am not happy for her, but I am worried about her job", said Yugi.

"Why don't you tell me what her job is?", asked Yami.

"I can't because it is so confidential", said Yugi.

"Come on Yugi, you have never kept something secret from me since the day we met", said Yami.

Yugi stood still and looked at Yami, _She is working with the Knight Industries. _

_Knight Industries, what is that?,_ answered Yami with his mind.

"It is an organisation that helps people", said Yugi walking down the street into the city.

"Isn't that good either?"

Yugi shook his head, "It is a dangerous job. I cannot really explain it that good like my sis."

"Would you like to tell me what her name is?", asked Yami.

"Amira".

"That is a pretty name", said Yami honestly.

Yugi turned to him immediately and the spirit looked back at him.

"Did I say something impropriate?"

"No you did not".

* * *

><p>As the two reached the game shop, Yugi's grandfather was standing by the door waiting for them.<p>

"Had a nice walk?", asked Solomon looking at his grandson with sleepy eyes.

"I hope I didn't wake you up when I left", asked Yugi concerned. His grandfather shook his head, "Are you worried about Amira?"

Yugi nodded, "I don't really remember her face that well since she left." Solomon agreed with him, "Yes, I missed your sister that much as well, Yugi. Luckily she is coming today."

"I don't know if I even want to see her", said Yugi.

"Oh come on Yugi. We both know that she left of her own sake. Do you really think she wanted to leave you here with me? If she stayed you wouldn't have become the king of games, now would you?"

Yugi turned his head a bit to the side shaking his head gently that moved this trio-colored hair.

_He does have a point, Yugi, _whispered Yami in Yugi's ear.

"Just have some sleep before you see her again Yugi", said Solomon, "otherwise you'll sleep in her arms when you two hug again."

Yugi didn't say anything and walked to his room. He opened the door and sat onto his desk. He pulled out his upper drawer and took a bunch of papers out of it. He sorted them out on the table and read them.

Yami, who appeared once again sitting on Yugi's bed, watched the young man.

Yugi was reading through all the letters from his sister that she'd send when she was in the University, but after the last letter came, Yugi had tears running down his cheek. Yami opened his mouth to say something that could comfort him, but he closed it again, just watching his partner weeping.

Suddenly, there was a gun shot that was heard. Yugi lifted his head to look where it came from. His face was wet and he wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his uniform jacket that he quickly had put on when he went out.

He opened his door with force when he heard another gun shot. He ran down the stairs and ran to the kitchen. He had to stop because he saw his grandfather being held by an unknown man holding a gun to Solomon's head.

"Where is she?", the man asked with a heavy voice to his grandfather.

"She is not here as you can see", said Solomon.

"I don't believe you. You are hiding her somewhere in this house. For the last time, where is she?"

Yugi widen his eyes and slowly backed away until he reached the hallway.

His Millennium's Puzzle started to glow and Yami Yugi appeared running soundless up the stairs grabbing the Duel-Disk from the cabinet along with his deck.

_Do you know what you are doing?, _whispered Yugi in Yami's ear.

_Yes, I do, _was Yami's answer. He walked out the room and slowly walked down the stairs listening to any movements in the kitchen.

A third gunshot was heard and a scream. Yami frowned and Yugi stood there beside him with shocked eyes. It was quiet for a moment when Yugi was able to whisper something to Yami. _Do you? Do you think that he…? _Yami shook his head immediately and draw a monster card from his deck. It was Dark Magician and he summoned him. The Duel-Disk glows for a few seconds and the Magician himself appeared in front of him. Both of them slowly walked towards the door to the kitchen to see who was shot and who was still standing. Yami saw Solomon sitting on the dining chair with his head in his hands. "I am just too old for this", whispered Solomon.

"You are not old for anything, grandpa", said a female voice. Yami wasn't able to see the person who owned that voice; it was soft and smooth, yet firm.

"They will be back once they notice what I've done to their assassin". Solomon lifted his head and saw Yami.

"My boy, why don't you come in? Everything is alright; Amira had taken care of this buddy", pointing to the body that lay in a puddle of red blood. Yami entered the kitchen taking his favourite card out of the Duel-Disk.

"Is really everything alright?", he asked and Solomon nodded. When he was relieved, he took a glimpse of the character that stood by the window, holding a gun in her right hand. The hair was black tied in a tail and the girl was wearing a black leather outfit as if she belonged to a group of motorcycle gangs.

She turned around and he was able to see her face clearly. She had about the same hair color as Yugi, only the blond was not present leaving it only crimson and black.

She laid down her hand on her grandfather's shoulder kneeling down to his height looking at him.

"Is there something you need, grandpa?", she asked. Solomon took her hand with both hands and said, "Why don't you want to face Yugi? Are you afraid that he will reject you?" Amira who was looking into her grandfather's eyes as he spoke lowered them almost closing them.

Yami wanted to switch with Yugi but if he did, his partner would be disturbed by the sight of the dead man.

Amira opened her eyes and turned her attention to Yami who she recognized that it wasn't her little brother.

"Hello pharaoh, nice to see you once again."

* * *

><p>Note: alright, this was the first chapter and story that I've written so far…<p>

I hope though that you readers enjoy it somehow, as I enjoy writing…

Look forward for the next chapters…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I do not own Knight Rider and Yugioh.

Here is the second chapter…

* * *

><p>"You know me?", asked Yami sitting on the dining table beside Solomon. Amira nodded, "Grandpa told about the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle and with some research, I know who you are, except your name." Yami was speechless and Amira concentrated on the body on the floor. She was searching for any identification.<p>

When Yami was able to speak, he asked, "That person was looking for someone. He was looking for you, right?" Amira looked at him and Yami was able to see the same crimson eyes as himself and that from Yugi. "Yes, they were looking for me, because I have some information that they want."

"What kind of information?", asked Solomon but Yami answered that question already before Amira was able to say anything, "If she tell the information, then we'll be in danger as well."

"You two are already in danger", said Amira. "They know that you are related to me, so they'll strike those who are close to me to get the information they need."

"We should stop them", Yami said standing up, "If we track them, we'll be able to defeat them."

On that moment, the doorbell rang.

_Amira, there is an unknown teenager by the door. Shall I do something about him?_, said a voice. Yami was surprised to hear a voice and he saw that Amira was raising her right hand revealing a watch where she said, "Kitt that would be not necessary. I'll handle him myself; just keep a watch on the surrounding."

As Amira lowered her arm Yami asked, "Who was that?"

"That is a good friend of mine, after Michael Knight had retired from the organisation", was her reply. She drew out her gun that she had shot the man on the kitchen floor heading to the front door. Yami followed her and saw that it was Joey who was standing out. He wanted to open the door but Amira stopped him, "Wait, I need to know if it is safe to open it." She raised her right hand, "Kitt, is it only the boy outside or is there someone else?"

_He is the only one; I've identify him as Joseph Wheeler, also known as Joey. He is a student at Domino High where your little brother is currently studying. He is a bully according to his files and…_

"Kitt?"

_Yes, I know… _

Anira sighed and opened the door for Joey who was standing outside impatiently.

Joey caught sight of the gun in Amira's gun that put it back in her holder.

"Ehm Yug, who is this?", he asked. Yami knew that Joey still gets very confused between him and Yugi so he said, "She's my sister."

"Oh, wow. Nice to meet you, miss Muto. Your little brother is my good buddy in school". He reached out his hand, but instead to take his hand to shake it; Amira had grabbed it and pulled him inside when she suddenly saw two head-lights of a black van. Amira closed the door and pushed Yami and Joey inside, drawing her gun outside again.

"We need to get out of here", she said.

_Amira, I could not identify the black van, but I've identify the people inside it. _

"Good, give me please the information", said Amira looking at her watch to see three faces appear on the screen.

"I don't know any of them Kitt, you'll need to give me the information later as soon we can get out of here".

_They are circling the house; shall I try to distract them? _

"I'll give you a sign when you can distract them, I just need to know where they are", Amira said walking to the fridge. She pushed a button and the fridge moved to the side.

"Who is this girl?", whispered Joey to Yami, but he was standing there petrified out of surprise. The three men were watching as Amira was grabbing a vest with guns and knives. She was wrapping it around her waist and watched as the two teenagers were looking at her.

"I hope you two know who to use a gun", she said walking to them holding two guns in either hand. She handed it to them and walked to Solomon to help him on his feet.

"You guys need to cover me when there is a storm of bullets", she said walking to a door.

"Kitt, I need your distraction now", she said looking before at the little screen to see where the enemies were located.

A second later, the two boys and Solomon were able to hear a deep voice saying, _This is the police! Drop your weapons and move away from the house! _

Amira didn't react on the voice but only sneak into the underground garage that was build before Solomon had moved there.

"I've never seen this place before", said Solomon surprised.

"There are some things that you don't have to know, grandpa. It is better when you just leave them for the next time when you need it." She switched on the light telling Joey to close the door behind him and to lock it.

The blond haired teenager did what she said and Amira concentrated on the equipment that was hanging on the wall. She took a roll of bullets and told Kitt to drive to the entrance.

As the garage opened, two men were entering in the light and Amira was able to see them. She immediately switched the light off.

On that moment, a black Pontiac Trans Am drove in and the two men were shooting it.

"I thought that car was destroyed", whispered Solomon as the black car stood horizontal against them opening the doors.

"I will tell everything later, just get in the car", was Amira's answer helping her grandfather in the front seat while Yami and Joey had escaped into the back.

"No one is inside the car!", Joey exclaimed but Yami pushed him further into the car while Amira closed the doors and took cover as the two men were shooting at her. She waited until the two men ran out of bullets to reload. She stood up and shot one of them while she walked rapidly to the driver's seat where the car had opened.

As the second man was shooting again, Amira was already in the car and drove past onto the streets. Amira was able to see that the man that was shooting earlier was quickly running towards the black van to follow them. She was holding the wheel saying, "Put your seatbelts on, this could be a rough ride."

Solomon, Yami and Joey did what they were told and put on the seatbelts. She looked at the mirrors to see if the van was following them and it did.

"I suggest Amira that you push the "Super Pursuit" button", Kitt suggested.

"No, we do it in another way", was Amira's answer, "go on 'Auto' ". Amira had pressed the roof button where the roof above her opened. She took out her gun and stretched out her hand shooting to the black van, the driver was swaying to the left and right to avoid the bullets and the man sitting beside the driver was leaning out to shoot too. Amira soon realized that she had to do something else. She opened her door and leaned outside. The black Pontiac Trans Am was fast enough to avoid the van to gain speed and to overtake. He bent to the left in a small alley but big enough for Amira to shoot on the last minute in the wheel of the van. The driver lost control and the van flipped once after it drove a little onto another van that was loading a piano.

Amira sat up straight again and closed the door beside her.

"That was just insane!", Joey yelled.

Amira watched him through the mirror and said, "Go back on Manual"

She grasped the steering wheel again and drove out the little alley from out the other side, slowing down.

"Who were those men?", Solomon asked holding his left hand over his heart while the other he had grasped the handle just above the window.

"They are assassins grandpa", Amira said, "they are just killers like the one I've shot in the house."

"I would like to have an explanation", Yami said, "You've brought us into this mess, so you could at least tell us what is going on."

The girl sighed and drove towards the harbour, "It is complicated. I've taken over Michael Knight's job as the Knight Industries wanted to make a new modern Kitt."

"Kitt, who is Kitt?", Joey asked confused.

"_That would be me, Mr. Wheeler", _the voice said, _"I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, K.I.T.T, Kitt if you prefer."_

"The car! The car is talking to me!", Joey said shocked.

"You should not call him a car Joey", Amira said, "He gets insulted with that."

"What is he then?", Joey asked.

"He's a computer", Yami said.

Amira looked in the mirror and nodded, "Yes, he is a high tech computer."

"_I rather prefer Kitt", _Kitt said.

"Anyway, the Knight Industries wanted to "suck" all Kitt's data and place it into the other one they've been constructing and since I know Kitt a long time, he asked me to, well…"

"_To steal", _Kitt said.

"Steal is a bad word", Amira said.

"_but it was like that", _Kitt said.

"Just a question Amira, if you had stolen Kitt, who are the ones who are trying to kill you?", Solomon asked.

"The organisation", Yami said, "think about it! Amira had stolen a high tech computer from under their noses to prevent of being reconstructed or worse destroyed and now they'll try everything in their power to eliminate her and to gain control over Kitt again."

"Wow, are you Sherlock Holmes now, Yug.?", Joey asked surprised.

"yes it is all true, I used to work for Knight Industries, but not anymore. Now I am only escaping from them, (to Kitt) you take over Kitt and darken the windows." She turned to the boys in the back, "Listen, Kitt asked me to take him with me. I was going to resign from the organisation, because I was no longer needed there and I didn't want to wait from them to fire me. So one day as I wanted to walk to my own car, Kitt snuck onto me asking me that favour. I hesitated of course, but I did. So I left my car and stepped into him."

"So where are we going now? We cannot possibly go back home", Solomon said.

"I have a residence, but we need to travel a little bit from Domino City." She turned back grasping the wheel once again and stepped onto the gas. They were heading straight towards the water of the harbour. The boys screamed and Amira said calmly, "Hold on tight!"

* * *

><p>Note: This was the second chapter, look forward for the next one :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Knight Rider and Yugioh.

Here is the third chapter…

* * *

><p>With a plash the car landed on the water. The two young men watched as Amira pushed some buttons above her. They heard a machine going on and within seconds, they glided over the water.<p>

"Amira, what kind of car is this?", Solomon whispered hoping that she heard him.

"I've made some adjustments on Kitt grandpa, so do not worry. I have everything under control."

"Yeah, we've seen that", Joey said nudging Yami beside him. The ancient pharaoh just rolled his eyes and his Aibou appeared, _"Shall I take over?"_

Yami looked at his partner, crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He mentally said, _"It is not really necessary to take over, partner. You do not even know yet if the danger has past."_

Yugi looked at him with worried eyes and said, _"I want to talk to her." _Yami opened his eyes and watched him with interesting gaze, _"If that is what you want but any danger that reoccurs, I'll take over."_ Yugi only nodded to him that he understood and so the Millennium Puzzle glowed a second and there appeared Yugi opening his eyes.

"Kitt, open the roof would you?", Amira asked. There was a small click and there the roof started to fold above their heads, letting the blue sky and the warmth of the sun shine on their faces.

"So where are we going?", Yugi asked.

"Like I said, we are going my residence. I cannot say anything more." She looked into the mirror and almost released the wheel. "Yugi! You really surprise me every time."

Yugi smiled shyly and asked, "How are you?"

"Guess", Amira said.

"Really bad, I guess", Yugi replied.

"What about you?", Amira said almost laughing her head of as she saw Joey looking confused from her back to Yugi.

"It could be better", her little brother said.

"Well I think it is better, since now that you are the King of Games", she said.

Yugi smiled again and turned his head away. "You do not have to embarrassed", Amira said, "I am proud of you that you came out of your shell and achieved something."

"It is not something", Joey said, "He is the Master of all Games."

"Joey, now you are just exaggerating", Solomon said and to Amira said, "He learned all the skills from me."

"Yes, exactly. Do not forget that I was your student too", Amira said grinning.

"You also learned how to play Duel Monsters?", Joey and Yugi asked at the same time surprised.

"Of course. A famous game that everyone loves to play, I do not want to miss that", she said, "Besides, I am not such an expert as you Yugi. I've not learned it so intense as you did when you were staying with grandpa."

"Ehm guys? I think that we having company!", Joey said looking back. Yugi did the same seeing three fast boats coming towards them.

"They never give up do they!", Amira said turning Kitt around. Now she faced the three speeding boats that slowed down their speed until a full stop.

"What are you think you are doing?", Solomon asked. Amira did not say anything and pressed some other buttons. Suddenly the steering wheel disappeared and a kind of Duel Disc appeared.

"Let's see how much I still remember", Amira said pulling out a card of the deck in front of her. It showed Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I thought there were only 4 in existence", Solomon said amazed as he saw the card. Amira looked at him, "I have some contact with Pegasus and granted me three for free." She placed the card on the Duel Disc and the wind started to blow harder.

"Blue Eyes! Appear!", Amira exclaimed and within seconds a white dragon with blue eyes appeared beside them, floating elegantly above the water. The two boys who were sitting behind Amira and Solomon were gazing at the dragon.

"Blue Eyes! White lightning!", Amira said. The white dragon had opened his mouth and a ball of white lightning appeared in its mouth. The ball of lightning flew towards the three speed boats and the men were trying to get out the way.

"Let get out of here!", Amira said starting the motor and turning to the opposite direction while the dragon followed them.

"_You hurt them, Amira", _Kitt said.

"Yes Kitt, I did", Amira said dryly, "But do not think wrong of me Kitt. It is either them or us."

"_We supposed to protect people and not killing them", _Kitt said.

"Do not think that I like to do so Kitt. They could've killed us with their guns if I didn't summon Blue Eyes", she replied.

Kitt didn't say anything and Amira took off the card of the Duel Disk.

"I apologize to all of you of witnessing such an event", as soon the white dragon disappeared.

"You do not have to apologize", said Solomon, "You are right, it is either kill or be killed." Amira only bowed her head a little bit and then focused back to the direction they were heading.

They saw a small island which Amira was right heading to and as they arrived there, a man appeared standing by the window watching them as they drove from the sea to the shore. The girl drove Kitt inside the garage and stepped out to help her grandfather from the seat. The two boys also stepped out and looked around. The garage they were standing in was 10 times the size as the one they've seen underneath the Game Shop.

"Please Victor, could you help my grandfather inside and give the two boys something to drink", Amira said to the man who opened the side door from the house into the garage. The man called Victor only bowed and helped Solomon onto the stairs.

"Thank you very much young man", Solomon said, "I've got some adventure back there that my poor heart has failed to keep up with the excitement."

Joey followed close just in case Solomon fell backwards, while Yugi watched as his sister walked to another door followed by the black Trans Am. He watched his grandfather and his friend and wondered if he should take the drink Victor would make for them or to follow his sister.

"_Partner, is there something I can help you with?", _asked the ancient spirit standing beside his Aibou. Yugi only shook his head, _"I do not know if I should follow her or be with grandpa."_

"_I thought you want to talk to her", _Yami said, _"Tomorrow could be too late for you or for her." _Yugi watched as Yami stood there with crossed arms, "_I guess you are right, but what if…"_

"_Do not tell me that you are too afraid to talk to her", _Yami said frowning. _"I am not afraid!", _Yugi exclaimed surprised, _"It is only… I haven't seen her for a long while, so I do not really know what to say to her."_

"_You two actually started a good conversation before you two were interrupted by those men", _the spirit said, _"I think you two could pick the old threads and started anew together."_

"_What about you?", _Yugi asked, _"You are also part of this family, don't you want to be part of it?"_

The ancient spirit closed his eyes and smiled, _"Of course I want to be part of your family, partner. However, I am also dead, how can I truly be part of this family when I am just a former pharaoh able to control the shadows."_

"_You are not just a former pharaoh, Yami", _Yugi said, _"You are my friend." "Then as a friend, I recommend you go to your sister and talk to her", _Yami said smiling.

Yugi sighed and started to march towards the direction where his sister had disappeared to. He opened the door and he saw that she was digging into the front part of the Trans Am.

"Ehm, hi", Yugi said raising his hand.

"_Amira, your brother is here", _Kitt said and on that moment, she hit her head onto the hood.

"_Careful!", _Kitt said. "It is a bit too late for that", Amira said backing up rubbing the area where she bumped her head.

"Am I disturbing you?", Yugi asked as his sister watched him.

"No"

"_Yes", _said Kitt and Amira at the same time.

She looked irritated to the car and said, "No you did not disturb me, I was just fixing something underneath the hood." She walked to the sink and washed her hands.

"Where exactly are we?", Yugi asked.

"We are in the residence of Devon Miles. Well it was his residence; he gave the mansion to me before he moved away."

"It is huge", Yugi exclaimed. His sister nodded, "Yes, it is big for just two people and Kitt."

"So what happens next?"

"Well, I need to try my new invention that I've been building, but I didn't really had the chance of testing it yet." She walked back to Kitt and took a screwdriver, "I really need to take you out of here, Kitt", she said. On that moment, the motor was on and Kitt backed away as soon the young woman wanted to place the screwdriver.

"_I am happy in this "car". I do not want you to mess around with my systems!"_

Amira rolled her eyes, "You are over exaggerating Kitt. Do you honestly believe I am going to throw away your systems as soon I removed you from that host of yours?" Kitt closed the hood and locked everything, _"There! Now you can not manipulate anything in here."_

"Kitt! This is ridiculous. I tried to invent something special for you and you just close the damn door in front of my face, thank you very much!" Kitt did not respond but Amira had something else in mind, "If you do not want me to help you, fine! I will deliver you back where you belong and that in the hands of the Knight Industries!" She slammed the towel she had in her hand on the chair and wanted to march out the room when Kitt said, _"WAIT!"_

Yugi was watching the scene with huge eyes and he observed his sister.

"_Alright, you may help me, but do not hurt me in anyway", _Kitt said unlocking the doors and opening the hood. Amira who stood in her footsteps sighed. "I will never hurt you Kitt", she said, "You should know that by now!" She turned around and started to unscrew some things. Yugi placed himself on the seat by the desk and observed the drawings and plans. He moved some plans from weapons aside until he saw a plan of a dragon. He removed the other papers above it and watched the drawing in detail.

"Yugi, what are you doing?", his sister asked watching him. The young man wanted to put back the paper he was looking at but he knew that Amira had already seen him reading and observing the paper.

"I was just looking at your plan with this dragon on it", he said. He saw that Amira took out a small box from within the motor chamber.

"If you come with me, then I'll show you the real thing then that on the paper." Yugi leaped off the chair following her into another chamber, connected to the garage in the far back part. She was heading to a huge concealed, wrapped up by a cloth creation that it was hard for him to really believe it was the same constructed machine that his sister had drawn on the paper.

"Are you ready?", she asked holding the tip of the white cloth in one hand and the black box in the other. Yugi only nodded and Amira pulled the cloth revealing a dragon that stood there staring at him. The first thought he had was, the dragon was real. However, the dragon did not move a muscle until his sister had pressed a button lowering the head for her to reach. She opened the small hood on the tip of the head and placed the black box into it, as if she had placed the brain of the creature like the Frankenstein.

"I just hope that this is working", she said to Yugi. She closed the hood as soon everything was going good; she stepped away from the head after pressing another button. The eyes started to glow red and the dragon pulled his head backwards like the position before. Amira slowly walked in front of it and asked, "Kitt? Can you hear me?" The dragon shook its head and stared at the woman beneath him. Then he lifted his head and tried to look around of what he can see and what he can smell. Amira sighed, "Kitt." The dragon immediately focused on the name and watched her again.

"_Where, where am I?"_

Amira smiled, "You are still in the garage Kitt."

"Amira, what did you do to him?", Yugi asked as he saw what was happening. The woman turned around and said, "I gave him another host. He can smell, see, touch and even taste but the tasting sequence is still low, so I need to work on that still. However, you now see Kitt as a so called living dragon."

"He is still a computer right and the host is just a robot you've created?", Yugi asked. Amira nodded, "Yes, I've coated the host with tight and heavy layers so that it is hard for bullets and spears or whatever to go through that can hurt the system. Besides, Kitt is going to have another coating soon." She grinned and reached out her hand towards her little brother.

"Come on Yugi, let me show you something." Yugi swallowed and approached his sister taking the hand that she offered him. They both walked towards the side of Kitt and she pressed a button that was invisible. On that moment, a click was heard and a huge door opened, coming down like the draw-bridge of a castle. Amira walked inside and Yugi followed and he saw that there was a living room and when he goes further to the back side of the dragon, he sees that there are two small bedrooms. He searched for his sister and he noticed that she was in the cockpit where there were more buttons and handles.

"Kitt, do you like your new host?", Amira asked.

"_Well I am not used to it and I don't know how to move in it." _

Amira laughed, "We'll have to work on that soon, but first, do you have access to everything?" It was quiet for a moment, when Yugi gave a small scream when he saw that in the kitchen two hands were making a drink and handing it to him. Amira hurried from the cockpit and smiled when she saw the terrified face from her little brother.

"You do not have to be afraid, I mean."

"I know. Kitt scared me", was Yugi's reply.

"_Sorry Mr. Muto", _Kitt said from the speakers.

"Please Kitt, call me Yugi", said the young man and on that moment Solomon and Joey came in through the door.

"Oh my god!", exclaimed Joey, "This is a wonderful house to live in!"

Amira giggled when she heard Kitt's voice mumbling about, _"Puh! A wonderful house?"_

"Joey, this is not a house", Yugi said, "It's a…"

"_It is me, Mr. Wheeler. Kitt. If you really think that I am a house then please walk out the door and…"_

"Kitt!", Amira said loudly and firm, "This is not the polite attitude towards guests, alright?"

When Kitt didn't answer she focused her attention to Joey and her grandfather saying, "I know this is all fascinating, but I need to let Kitt get used to his new host, so if I can ask everyone to follow me?" She walked outside and waited until everyone is outside, but Joey saw the fridge and wanted to dig in when Kitt grasped his collar with one of the machine arms and brought him struggling outside.

"Oi! I wasn't finished!", Joey yelled. Once he put him outside, Amira closed the door (_gate, I have no idea anymore what it is_)

"Ah Victor, nice to see you. Does this remote control bring him outside without he have to anything?" She saw that he nodded and so Amira pressed a button and the dragon started to move slowly towards the exit. Amira walked after it and so did her grandfather, Joey, Yugi and Victor.

"_What is going on? Where are we going?", _Kitt asked.

"I am bringing you to the training field now that everything is arranged and ready to go."

* * *

><p>So that was the third chapter, hope you like it and please any ideas or reviews, you know where to find and message me :)<p> 


End file.
